


Honey this doesn't end until you beg for it

by SayNevermore



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Butt Slapping, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Light BDSM, Overstimulation, Past Sexual Assault, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayNevermore/pseuds/SayNevermore
Summary: It took them a while to find each other.





	Honey this doesn't end until you beg for it

The first time Aranea had sex, it was with some boy who crushed her under his weight, made her bleed and left afterwards with barely a thanks. They were fifteen and Niflheim's sexual education summarized as “we don't know what the youth is talking about” but still. She deserved better than that. She must deserve better than that.

The rest of her sexual experiences up to this point compiled in a strange mix of people who had interpreted her desire to spice things up by tying her to the bed, and people who her boldness straight up turned off. To say she was desperate would be a ridiculous exaggeration, but at 35, she had for sure resigned herself to the simple thrill of a quick fuck in some funny location like everyone else.

But apparently, this part of her life could be put behind her. Because now that she had the blond mechanist on her hands and knees on the bed, Aranea wasn't going to let her go anywhere.

Cindy Aurum had finally been discarded of her outrageously short shorts, her perky, round ass offered to Aranea like the resistance course of the best feast of her life. She admired the scandalous tan line running along the round cheeks and when the time was right she would let her tongue trail along and bury itself in the soft folds of Cindy's pussy, but for now her hands were still teasing and taunting, by digging painted nails into the plump thighs.

Every ragged breath Cindy let out was going straight between Aranea’s legs, and—when she was ten she had touched the boiling water in the kitchen by accident and her hand had flown away faster than her brain could comprehend it—it felt now like her guts were trying to recoil the same way, to escape the spikes of heat that pierced through her crotch. Later on, if Cindy allowed it, Aranea would gladly sit on her pretty face and let those tantalizing lips of hers bring her relief—but not now. For now she had another task at hand and it was to reduce this godsent girl into the most beautiful shivering mess Aranea had ever seen.

She slapped her ass and Cindy cried out, anticipation enhancing her every reactions. Then she bent over her back, appreciating the hotness of her skin against her own cold breasts.

“You mark easily?” she asked in the blonde’s ear, hand caressing the skin she had slapped a second ago. “If I keep playing like that,” she slapped again and Cindy shuddered under her, “will you be able to sit down later? Will it leave red marks all over for days? Will people be able to glance at your shorts and notice the print of my fingers? I think I'd like that,” she purred when she noticed Cindy whimpering, “to see you bend over a car and have everyone realize that you are mine…” she slapped again for good measure and Cindy sighed.

“Yes…”

“Yes what?” Aranea made her voice harsh.

“Please…”

She was too far gone already. What god did Aranea have to worship for the rest of her life, for such a gift?

“Stay with me,” she said, softening her voice again. “Colour code’s good with you? Green to keep going, orange if you want me to slow down, red and I'll stop. Got it?”

“Yes,” Cindy sighed again. “Green, green, green…”

Aranea laughed. 

“Eager, aren't you?”

Cindy made an annoyed noise from the back of her throat that made Aranea laugh harder. With a squeeze on tanned hips, she bent further over Cindy's back and nuzzled at her cheek to request a kiss.

It couldn't be anything else than sloppy in this position, but Aranea took her time, made it tender, and the body supporting her weight shivered more and more often until Cindy was trembling on her hands and knees. 

Then she slapped again.

And again.

And again.

The sound of her hand coming into contact with the tanned skin mixed with Cindy’s happy moans. She kept going until she was satisfied with the pink mark. But it took a bite, carefully aimed at the junction between her thigh and her asscheek, for the blonde to slap her hand between her legs and try to release the tension with some pressure. 

As a reaction to the gesture, Aranea pushed her and rolled her on her back, sitting between her legs with a smirk.

“Keep going. I’m just going to have some fun.”

She put a soft kiss inside her knee. Cindy sighed and let her fingers roll her clit around.

“Still green?” Aranea asked as she gently bit the skin of her inner thigh.

Cindy was smiling and the skin of her folds was glistening with juice. “Definitely green.”

Comforted, Aranea smiled and let her lips trail down until her head was just millimeters away from Cindy’s hand, and she chose that spot to suck at the sensitive skin of her inner thighs and draw a beautiful, surprised scream from her.

Cindy’s knee-jerk reaction was to try to escape, but Aranea locked her hips in place and didn’t let go; she doubled her efforts at every high-pitched whine she heard, every movement of cindy’s leg, until she was sure she would leave a big, purple mark on her. She licked the red area with a falsely sheepish smile, glancing at the face of her lover to see how spaced out she was. Her fingers were still slowly, lazily stroking her clit, and Aranea laced hers with Cindy’s, following the nice pace for a moment before twisting the erected flesh between her thumb and index finger and drawing a long, dizzying scream from Cindy as she arched off the bed. 

Oh she couldn’t wait to try each and every one of her long unfulfilled fantasies with her. She would enjoy wrecking that girl, scraping her of her clothes, her inhibitions, everything; reducing her to her bare needs and wants. She would possess her, skin and soul marked; what else was sex good for, if not to make another person hers? 

And so she took her time, with her, scratching, slapping, sucking, licking; making sure to leave any area she took interest in a nice shade of red. She played with the girl, on the edge between pleasure and pain, keeping Cindy hyper aware of everything she did to her. Her erratic breath felt like a reward, her hand was now gripping Aranea’s tight enough to make her fingertips fuzzy. Her pussy was glistening, hers hips kept moving to meet whatever she could find to press herself against. She was a mess, and she was hers. 

*

When she had just turned eighteen, Cindy had been stuck against a wall by one of Cid’s regulars who had brought her a birthday gift. He grabbed her crotch through the shorts she was wearing, grabbed her arm with the other hand; he promised her that he would rip off her clothes and wreck her, and that she would love it. Cindy went still under his touch, a stone cold statue, and she was lucky that her obedience suddenly made her less desirable. It gave Cid the second he needed to come back and find them, to throw the guy out, to ask if she was okay. But she felt the wetness under his legs, where the hand let go of her, and she wondered what she did wrong.

Sex was a conversation Cid and her dreaded to have together, so they never did. She avoided any casual touches, showed interest to no one, let herself be seduced by the most insistent. These ones appreciated her lack of reaction. They were dangerous in a completely different way. 

They were so boring.

But Aranea… she first came here with two soldiers and a nif vehicle, lance attached on her back, her entire stature screaming danger. And at the first look she threw at her, Cindy felt all her organs twist inside her, all her muscles roll under her skin, her body recognizing the aura of someone who could, and would, take whatever she wanted, and readying Cindy for the inevitable outcome.

But she wouldn't

and she kept looking at Cindy with hungry eyes but never went around to actually devour her

and Cindy couldn't believe how often her brain started silently but frantically begging the mercenary to read her thoughts and bend her over the nearest surface

and she realized during a moment of frustrating clarity that she would have to make the first move. 

And when Aranea’s teeth grazed the skin of her inner thigh, her resistance already stretched thin by the teasing and the dirty talking, exploded in one bright, absolute, fucking finally.

*

Cindy's incoherent screams turned to a sudden “orange, orange” and Aranea immediately let go of her overstimulated pussy. She heard a slight whine coming from the blonde that confirmed that she was at least partially alright, but she scrambled up to press her foreheads together and let her hands wander along Cindy’s shoulders.

“Something wrong, darling?” she forced her voice to take off the rough edge she used to get her partners wet, waiting for Cindy to pierce through her own haze of pleasure and form coherent sentences.

After a second, Cindy exhaled and pushed a few golden curls off her temples.

“I'm good. More than good, I… I don't wanna come yet, is all.”

Aranea laughed. She must have died in combat and couldn’t remember, and now she had reached the afterlife. 

“What?” Cindy pouted, inducing another fit of laughter.

“Oh, darling…” Aranea kissed her lips, then her cheek. “You think this ends when you come, don’t you?”

For a second, Aranea saw that the softness of her voice and the choice of her words had thrown her off. She breathed out, slipping back into her role, offering a large, dangerous smile.

“We've got a colour code going. You're calling the shots… as long as I don't hear you scream red, I won't let go of that sweet, sweet pussy of yours...”

Fingertips grazed Cindy’s oversensitive clit, dragging a whine from the back of her throat.

“So, you still don't want me to make you come?”

There was a moment of stillness. Aranea looked at Cindy’s face as she breathed out, eyes bright green and shining with resolve. A hand crawled at the back of her head and she let herself be dragged down for a heated kiss. 

“Take me,” Cindy whispered against her lips.

*

Somewhere on the line, her hips stopped moving altogether and Cindy just stayed here, welcoming wave after wave of pleasure and spikes of pain coursing through her sweaty body from between her legs and to the cotton obstructing her thoughts. They weren’t even orgasms anymore, just some sort of constant state of heated satisfaction, the only tension maintaining her boneless limbs. She had lost track of how many times she had come, from Aranea’s fingers and lips and teeth and fingers again, until she barely had enough breath to whisper a reluctant “red”. 

She’d have let the mercenary keep going if it wasn’t for the fact that every breath she took made the room around her spin.

Aranea came back with a glass of water and a towel, and Cindy closed her eyes while she dried the sweat from her skin. A hand pushed at her back, made her sit on the sheets so she could put her lips on the glass, and she felt her throat burn as she swallowed. 

“Wish I had some oil to massage you with,” Aranea whispered, “but we’ll have to do without.” Then: “How are you feeling?”

Somehow, the question made Cindy laugh nervously.

“Sore. Might be a bad girl tomorrow and take a day off…”

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No… just can’t feel my legs,” she let out another laugh. She never imagined she could endure so much, for so long; never imagined she would have the opportunity. “You’re that intense with all your lovers?”

Aranea shrugged and took an apologetic expression for a second. “Only to those who deserve it.”

Cindy was pretty sure she had stars in her eyes when she stared at the girl. She wiggled a little in the bed until she could press herself against Aranea’s shoulder. The girl wrapped her strong arm around her shoulders and kept her in place as she rearranged herself as well. Cindy let the words she wanted to say die on the tip of her tongue. The guys she usually let in her bed weren’t exactly averse to cuddles, but there was something in their voices after they were done. Their looks were avoiding and their questions never about wellbeing. And she usually found herself wanting them to leave as fast as possible. But not this time. Not this time.

“You know everything I said about embarrassing you in public was just for show, right,” Aranea said, and she had a weird tone, as if she wasn’t sure she should make it a question. “I didn’t actually leave marks that will put you in difficult situations.”

“I… don’t think I would mind,” Cindy mused, pressing a kiss against Aranea’s neck.

A chuckle shook Aranea’s chest and Cindy put a few inches between them, just enough to look at her face, her pale skin blushing slightly and her bright green eyes.

“I loved it,” she murmured. “Every second of it. Thank you.”

Aranea smiled, pulling her up for a kiss.

“Oh, my dear,” she said with a sigh against Cindy’s lips, “You keep saying things like that and I’ll never let go of you…”

*

And wasn’t that exactly the plan?


End file.
